


caramel

by neverlandjade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancer AU, Dancer Harry, Dancer Louis, Flexible Louis, M/M, One Shot, Perrie Edwards - Freeform, Sexual Harrassment, Size Difference, Smut, Tiny Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, little mix - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, perrie is there too lol, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandjade/pseuds/neverlandjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis cut Harry off, "I'm kind of in love with you."</p><p>Harry's rambling stopped immediately, his eyes widening and his green pupils were filled with shock. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto his face. </p><p>"R-really?" he asked in disbelief. </p><p>Louis bit his lip shyly and looked down at his small feet. "Really."</p>
            </blockquote>





	caramel

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this story has smut and sexual harassment.

 

>  

[unedited]

-

Louis' chest rose and fell at a rapid pace when he finished the dance for what felt like the millionth time. A thin layer of sweat covered his petite figure and his feet were starting to ache with robust pain. His teacher, Matthew, wasn't going to let him leave until he believed that Louis had this dance perfected. Although there were many weeks before the concert, he wanted Louis to perfect this dance.

"The dance is supposed to be _sexy_ ," Matthew lectured from his spot in front of the large mirror on the wall. "You're supposed to _seduce_ me, Louis. You're too stiff."

Matthew walked towards him and put his rough hands on Louis' shoulders.

"Relax a little, I can tell you're thinking too much. Go over the dance again and then you can go home."

Louis sighed in relief while standing in his starting position. He tried to make his movements more relaxed and as sexy as he could make them. Louis had never thought of himself as sexy or relaxed. He was always focused and sharp.

Nevertheless, judging by the approving look on Matthew's face, Louis had done this whole sexy thing well. Louis finished the dance, his blue eyes giving Matthew a questioning and worried look. Matthew strode over to Louis, walking around him so he was standing directly behind Louis' small frame. Louis looked straight ahead, staring himself in the eyes in the mirror.

Matthews's hands came around his waist while he leaned down, his lips brushing Louis' ear as he spoke.

" _Amazing_ ," he muttered with a smirk, his voice low and dark.

Louis felt an uncomfortable tug in his stomach. 

It wasn't the first time Matthew had touched Louis this way. He was always giving Louis special treatment because of his curvy body and his amazing dancing skills. Louis didn't know whether or not to tell someone, Matthew could just lie and the executive would believe Matthew over Louis any day.

Louis stepped out of his hold, clearing his throat awkwardly. Matthew just chuckled darkly.

"See you tomorrow, Louis," he said

Louis nodded, his cheeks a dark shade of red. He hurriedly grabbed his duffle bag and dashed out of the room. Once he changed into a jumper and some regular pants, he hurried out of the school and started his journey to his flat.

-

"How long is Matt going to make you rehearse?" Perrie asked Louis as he was getting his duffel bag out of his locker. "Niall, Jade, and I have wanted to hang out _forever_."

"We have the day off tomorrow, pez, don't worry about it," Louis gave her a small smile.

He closed his locker and they walked down the hallway that was filled with loud kids either, singing, dancing, or playing their instrument. "He's been pushing me so hard lately, my blisters are worse than usual."

"Tell me about it, ever since rehearsals for the concert started; I've been sore as hell every day," Perrie complained.

Once they got to the dance studio, Perrie gave Louis a hug. "I'll see you later, love you," she said

"Love you too," Louis replied.

He walked into the studio and set his duffle bag onto the floor. When he looked up, he was about to greet Matthew but he saw Matthew talking to a man. The man was tall, dark hair grazed just past his shoulder, several rings were on his long fingers, and he was wearing all black. When they both looked at Louis, Louis even saw that he had piercing green eyes.

Louis looked at his plump lips and how they formed a sly smirk.

"Louis! I have someone I want you to meet," Matthew said as Louis walked over to the two of them, noticing how to man's eyes never left his. "Louis, this is Harry Styles. I wanted him to come in to give you feedback on your dance."

Harry held out his hand for Louis to shake. Louis put his much smaller hand in Harry's and instead of shaking it, Harry brought Louis' hand up to plump lips and kissed it in a very cliché manner.

"Lovely to meet you, Louis," Harry said with a smile, dimples indenting his cheeks.

His voice was the sweet caramel in the middle of a bar of chocolate, sweet, smooth. Louis clenched his legs together at the sound of his deep, dominant voice. Louis bit his lip shyly as a blush rose to his cheeks and he pulled his hand away.

Matthew cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh, why don't you warm up and show Harry what we've worked on so far?"

Louis nodded. As Louis stretched and warmed up, Harry and Matthew started their own conversation, but Louis could see Harry watching him with lust in his green eyes. With every bend and curve of his body, Harry was watching him and Louis would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

When Louis finally finished warming up, he started his dance. He suddenly felt very nervous with Harry's eyes on him as he danced. Louis kept in mind what Matthew told him yesterday about trying to seduce his audience. Suddenly, Harry frowned and Louis' heart almost leaped out of his chest. He was going to say something awful. He doesn't like the dance.

"Stop the music please," Harry told Matthew, who stopped the music.

Harry, walked towards him and stood directly in front of him. "Louis, you're an _amazing_ dancer, but I need you to work on your face. You have the same blank look on your face and it's boring me. I need you to excite me. Try doing sexy things like biting your lip or parting your lips. You just look scared. Now, start again."

"Ugh, my wife needs me to come home, we're gonna have to wrap this up," Matthew said while typing furiously on his phone.

"No, it's fine. I can stay here and coach Louis for you," Harry offered quickly.

Louis' mind went to not very innocent places at the thought of him and Harry alone in the studio. He looked at Harry and imagined how Harry's hands would feel on his body, how it would feel to run his small hands through Harry's long hair.

"Well, uh, that's perfect actually. Thanks, Harry," Matthew thanked him.

"No problem," Harry replied, looking Louis right in the eyes while smiling.

Louis bit his lower lip and looked down at his damaged feet nervously.

"Thanks again Harry," Matthew quickly grabbed his things before rushing out of the studio. However, he couldn't leave without discreetly grabbing Louis' ass and winking at him. When the door to the studio closed, Harry looked over at Louis with a warm smile, he must not have seen Matthew grope him.

"Let's get started?"

Louis nodded. The music started to play from the small radio in the corner of the room and Louis started to dance. Louis tried to change his face, tried to appear as sexy as he could. He pretended that the dance was for Harry, as if he was trying to just seduce Harry.

Harry stopped him again, but the music kept playing. Harry's long legs took himself over to Louis and Louis' heart was beating so fast he was surprised that it didn't jump out of his chest. He stood behind him, putting his large hands on Louis' waist the same way Matthew did yesterday. This time it was different though, Harry's hands made Louis weak at the knees.

"You need to look as if you're in pleasure," Harry muttered lowly in Louis' ear, causing a shiver to crawl down Louis' spine. Harry ran his large hands over Louis' strong thighs. "As if someone's making you feel so good."

Harry brought his lips to the smooth skin of Louis' neck, but he just let his lips graze Louis' skin. Louis felt hot all over and he couldn't stop himself when he arches slightly to get more of Harry's touch. Louis struggles to stay standing when Harry's hands traveled further up his legs, getting closer and closer to the place where Louis so desperately wanted Harry to touch him.

"Harry," he gasped, the first word he had said since he walked into the room.

Instead, Harry's hands caressed Louis' hips and held him in place. Louis' breath had noticeably picked up in pace and his cheeks had darkened a few shades of pink.

"See, this look of desperation and lust is what you should look like during this solo," Harry almost whispered.

Harry pulled away, leaving Louis in a blushing, aroused mess. Louis suddenly felt embarrassed, his face unbelievably red. 

They went over the dance several more times, hours passing before they both noticed that it was almost 8:00pm.

Harry sighed. "That's all Louis, I hope you've learned something in the last few hours." Harry winked.

"Thank you, Harry," Louis said quietly, his duffle bag hanging on his shoulder.

"Um, how are you getting home?" Harry asked hesitantly, his hands behind his back cutely.

"I usually just walk."

Harry frowned. "By yourself? It's pretty dark outside, let me drive you."

"It's only a few blocks."

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't want anything happening to someone as beautiful as you."

Louis blushed, shifting on his feet awkwardly. Although what Harry had said was possibly the cheesiest thing he had ever heard, he still managed to make Louis blush furiously. Louis went into the bathroom to change into his regular clothes before walking outside, where Harry was waiting for him patiently.

They both walked to the parking lot and got into Harry's black car, Harry even opened the door for Louis. On the short drive to Louis' flat, it was mostly silent except for the soft hum of the radio playing some acoustic song.

"Does Matthew always do that?" Harry asked, his deep voice interrupting their silence while he drove.

Louis looked at Harry, a confused glint in his eyes. "Do what?"

"Touch you like that. You don't seem to like it and you guys are obviously not dating since he's married," Harry explained.

Louis tensed. Nobody had ever talked to Louis about how Matthew harassed him. Sure, people noticed all the time, but no one ever said anything. Everyone just assumed Louis was a student desperate for good grades. Louis didn't know what to say so he just shrugged.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Harry changed the subject and Louis mentally thanked him.

Louis shook his head with a small smile, which Harry returned. Louis' lower stomach felt hot at the sight of Harry's dimples. 

They pulled up to Louis' apartment building where Perrie was most likely sitting in their apartment watching reruns of Friends while eating several bags of chips.

"Um, I have a day off, tomorrow, w-would you like to maybe practice with me again?" Louis stuttered helplessly.

Harry's pink, plump lips formed a smile. "Of course."

Louis smiled back at Harry giddily. "Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll pick you up around eleven."

After Harry gave Louis his number, Louis got his duffle back from the backseat of Harry's car then walked into his apartment building, Harry and his green eyes, dark hair, and big hands on his mind.

-

Louis stood in the mirror; he wore a leotard with a plain grey t –shirt on over the top. The leotard had weird sleeves that showed his nipples so he always wore a shirt with his leotards. His phone buzzed on his nightstand and he picked it up quickly.

Harry had sent him a text that read: _I'm here, beautiful._

Louis blushed before throwing on some sweats and shoving his phone in his duffle bag. He grabbed his bag and hurried towards the door. Perrie hadn't woken up yet since she usually slept in on Saturdays so Louis left her a note saying that he had to rehearse after all and he'll text her when he's on his way home.

When Louis stepped outside, Harry's car was in front of his apartment building. Harry was leaning against his car. He had on a black hat with a wide brim and sunglasses covering his eyes. He smiled when he saw Louis walking towards him. He opened the passenger door for Louis before getting into the driver's seat.

"I want to take you to a different studio," Harry told him while he drove them through the busy streets of New York.

During the drive, Louis could see Harry glancing at him in the corner of his eye. He jumped in surprise when he felt Harry's hand on his thigh, his thumb rubbing circles on his sweats. Louis' eyes traveled to Harry's hand and notice a small tattoo of a cross on his hand. He found it ironic that a symbol of Christ was on the hand that Harry was using to make Louis flustered in his seat.

Harry's hand traveled higher up Louis' thigh painstakingly slow. Louis' blue eyes fluttered closed and he shifted in his seat. His hand is so close to where Louis needs it. Louis whimpered quietly in disappointment when Harry's touch ceased and the car stopped. Louis' eyes opened and they were parked outside of an old building that looked slightly like a warehouse. There were columns and rows of small windows, a few of them were shattered. Harry got out of the car, getting Louis' bag for him from the backseat before opening Louis' door for him.

"Come on," Harry encouraged Louis, his large hand swallowing Louis' smaller one as he held Louis' hand and led him to the front door.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He opened the door and they both walked inside. It was pitch black until Harry turned on the lights. Although the building was worn and dated from the outside, the inside was neat and looked like a professional dance studio. It was much bigger than the studio Louis usually danced in.

They walked in the middle of the studio, Louis looked around the place in awe. Louis found it beautiful.

"This is where I used to dance all the time when I first moved out here from London," Harry explained.

"Do you still dance?" Louis asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not as much, I just teach people now," Harry cleared his throat. "Let's start, huh?"

Louis pulled out his CD player from his duffle bag and handed Harry the CD. The player was placed on the floor and Harry put the CD in the CD player. Louis took off his sweats, trying to ignore the feeling of Harry's eyes burning holes into his body (specifically his ass).

As Louis started to dance, the first thing that was on his mind was how Harry's lips felt on his neck. How it felt to have Harry's hands roam his body and tease him when anyone could have walked in on them. He thought of how it might have felt to feel Harry's lips pressed against his own.

Harry watched Louis with lust in his eyes. Louis was showing the sexual pleasure in his facial expressions and with the movements of his petite body. Harry could feel himself slowly getting aroused. When Louis was finished with the dance, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide as Harry walked towards him.

Harry's hands came up to the sides of Louis' face and pulled him close so their lips touched. Louis' sharp intake of breath was the only way he could react. When he felt Harry's groan vibrate against his lips, he finally started to kiss him back.

The kiss was passionate, and rough. Louis couldn't even explain the amount of satisfaction he felt when he finally knew how it felt to kiss Harry. They both breathed hotly into each other's mouths as their tongues fought for dominance. Harry's teeth bit into Louis' bottom lip, making him moan sexily into Harry's mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him impossibly closer while Louis gripped his bulging biceps.

A large hand was on Louis' ass and squeezing, Harry moaned at the feeling of Louis' plump skin. However, an uncomfortable feeling washed over Louis like a wave when that touch reminded him of how Matthew is always touching him. It reminded him of Matthew's hands that were rough like sand paper. Louis placed his small hands on Harry's chest.

"Harry, stop, please," Louis begged.

Harry released Louis from his tight hold with a confused glint in his green eyes. Louis tried to ignore the obvious bulge in both of their pants as he was panicking slightly. His breathing pattern was uneven and his face was flushed red as tears burned the back of his eyelids.

Harry suddenly looked worried. He held the side of Louis' face gently. "Louis? Are you alright?"

Louis stepped out of his hold and shook his head. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

Louis put on his sweatpants and packed up his radio in his duffle. Louis was so upset that this happened every time he tried to do anything sexual with anyone. The thoughts of Matthew's dirty hands on him were all he could think about and it drove him mad.

"Wait, let me drive you home, please," Harry offered.

"I'll take the bus."

Harry grabbed Louis' wrist but Louis pulled out of his grip, he couldn't face Harry. He was far too embarrassed.  
-  
"I heard Tomlinson let Matthew fuck him for his solo."

"What a fucking slut."

As the dancers were packing up their things at the end of class, Louis could hear two dancers talking about him. They either didn't know Louis could hear them or they just didn't care. Either way, their words left a dull pain in Louis' chest.

It had been a week since his last encounter with Harry. Harry's left him voicemails, texted him, and he even showed up at Louis' house once. Louis couldn't face him after what had happened.

"Tomlinson, stay behind I have to talk to you about something important," Matthew called out to Louis right when Louis was about to exit the studio, his duffle bag on his shoulder.

A few dancers gave him a suggestive look as they left. Matthew waited for the room to be empty, it was just him and Louis. Matthew stood in the middle of the room, his hands folded behind his back with a menacing look on his face.

"Come here, Louis," he demanded.

Louis looked up at him with his innocent, scared, blue eyes. Louis put his duffle bag down on the floor and walked over to Matthew precariously. He stood in front of Matthew who towered over him and stared down at him.

"The principal called me today, and apparently tomorrow is my last day until I have to leave. She told me that I'm getting fired because someone told her that I was sexually harassing a student," Matthew said. "Do you know anything about anyone saying anything to her?"

Louis shook his head immediately. Louis had no idea who would've told the principal that Matthew had been touching him. Suddenly, Matthew's hand gripped Louis' chin roughly, making him look him in the eyes.

"Listen, you little shit. I've lost my job because of you, okay. You're aren't gonna sit here and lie to me," Matthew gritted out angrily.

"I'm not lying," Louis whimpered quietly, trying to push Matthew away from him.

Matthew held Louis' wrists in a grip so tight Louis could already feel the bruises forming. Louis let out an a noise of discomfort. Louis tried to push him away again.

"Let go of me," he begged, but Matthew just pulled him closer.

Matthew brought Louis' hand towards his crotch but the door of the dance studio opening stopped him. Matthew quickly let go of Louis as he looked at whoever had walked in with wide eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

The deep, raspy voice of the person that interrupted their violent encounter sounded too familiar. The voice that made Louis weak at the knees and made him feel light headed. The voice that was in Louis' dream almost every night. The voice that was smooth like caramel.

Harry was wearing all black like he usually did, but this time he dressed more formally. Harry was walking towards him and his lips were moving but Louis couldn't hear anything. His head was spinning and his heart was racing. Louis could barely hear Harry and Matthew yelling at each other and he could see them shoving each other. Louis watched with wide eyes when Harry's fist knocked Matthew to the floor.

Louis had Harry's attention immediately afterwards. Harry's fingers were gently stroking Louis' face and his lips press a chaste kiss to Louis' forehead.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, his voice soft and quiet.

Louis nodded.

"Did he touch you?"

Louis shook his head. Louis usually didn't talk much but he physically couldn't make words escape his mouth. Everything was overwhelming; Matthew, Harry being here. Louis honestly didn't know what to say.

Harry sighed deeply. "I'll take you home, alright?"

Louis nodded. Louis didn't care where he went, as long as he was away from Matthew and with Harry.

When Louis sat in Harry's car, the familiar smell of Harry was comforting in an indescribable way.

They were both silent, the soft him of the engine the only sound in the compacted space of Harry's car.

"D-did you, um, tell anyone about Matthew?" Louis asked timidly, not looking Harry in the eyes.

Hesitantly, Harry answered, "Uh...y-yeah, I told your principal."

Louis sighed. Louis didn't understand why Harry cared so much about him, it almost annoyed him. It was almost as if Harry thought Louis couldn't speak up for himself. They pulled up to Louis' apartment building. As soon as Harry parked the car, Louis swung his door open, not giving Harry the chance the open it for him. Louis rushed into the building, Harry hot on his heels.

"Louis," Harry said.

Louis was speed walking up the stairs to the floor he lived on.

"Louis!" Harry repeated, louder this time.

Louis stopped at the front door of his apartment, trying to unlock the door with his key. When he opened the door a hand reached out from behind him, shutting it quickly.

"Louis, please," Harry pleaded, his voice small.

Louis had never heard Harry talk like that. It broke his heart to hear him like that. Louis turned around to face Harry and he leaned against his door with his arms crossed.

"Why did you tell the principal?" Louis asked.

"Because it was the right thing to do, Louis," Harry said as if it was obvious. "I wanted to help you."

"I don't need any help, I can take care of myself."

Louis was probably speaking the loudest he had ever spoken. Louis didn't even know if he was mad at Harry or himself for being so weak.

"If you knew how to take care of yourself the principal would've known about this a long time ago. You should be thankful that I even bothered to help you."

"Well thanks Harry, thanks so much. Now Matthew's getting fired and that's why he was hitting me earlier."

Suddenly there was fire in Harry's green eyes. He stepped closer to Louis. Louis had never realized how much taller Harry actually was than him until then. 

"Are you trying to say it's my fault that Matthew is an asshole that thinks it's okay to take advantage of you?" Harry argued, his voice getting louder and louder. "I was just trying to help you."

"What makes you think I need your help, Harry? Why do you care so god damn much?"

"I care so much because I'm kind of in love with, Louis."

It was then Louis suddenly forgot how to breathe. How close Harry was to him was more apparent and he could feel Harry's breaths fanning over his face as his chest heaved in anger. They both were silent, blue eyes burning into green eyes.

Harry's heart skipped a beat, a slight pain in his chest when he realized what he had just said.

"Y-you're in love with me?" Louis asked in disbelief. "You barely even know me."

Harry's hands ran over his face in embarrassment as he sighed heavily. "I know, I know. It's fucked up."

Harry rested his forehead on Louis' and they both fluttered their eyes shut, just breathing in one another. Louis opened his eyes only to see that Harry was staring down at him. Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to Louis cheek, then the corner of his mouth, and finally letting them land on Louis' lips, the one place where Harry feels they belong. Louis was eager to kiss him back, closing his eyes and fisting Harry's blazer, trying to pull him closer.

Harry reached around Louis, opening the door and pushing him inside. Once they were inside, Louis was pressed up against the wall once again, this time he felt Harry's tongue sliver into his mouth. Louis moaned quietly and ran his hands through Harry's dark curls. Harry shoved his blazer off of his shoulders, letting it fall onto the hardwood floors.

All that was on Harry's mind was how Louis would sound moaning his name, or how he would look naked beneath him. Harry attached his lips to Louis' neck, his skin hot and slightly damp. Louis arched off of the wall slightly and gasped quietly. His reaction was cut short however when Harry pulled away from his neck and tugged on Louis shirt, trying to get it off of his small body. Louis lifted his shirt off his torso, throwing it into the floor along with Harry's shirt as well.

Louis' dainty hand held Harry's much larger one and he lead him through his flat, and to his room. He looked behind him at Harry, lifting his finger to his lips to shush Harry as he pulled him into a bedroom. Harry's pants tighten at the innocent but dirty action. They closed the door behind them, Louis let go of Harry's hand.

Harry reached out for his waist but Louis stepped back, Harry following him like a puppy. Harry's eyes are now a dark green, full of want and desire for the small, tanned, boy in front of him. Louis bit his lip to hide his smile when Harry finally got up, arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him against him.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered.

Louis blushed darkly, slipping out of Harry's hold and getting on his bed, scooting up until his head rested on one of the pillows. Harry unzipped his slacks, pulling them off his long legs. Louis watched, his bottom lip red. Louis sat up in the bed on his knees and pulled Harry to him. Their lips met again, no room for air between them. Harry's hands were hesitant when they slid down and gripped Louis' ass.

Louis whimpered, furrowing his eyebrows in pleasure. Harry's lips brushed against his ear, Louis so close he could feel his chest vibrate when he muttered sexily in his ear, "Lie down on your stomach, babe."

_His voice was the sweet caramel in the middle of a bar of chocolate, sweet, smooth._

  
Louis could do nothing but obey Harry's orders, laying down on his stomach in the middle of his bed. Harry spread Louis' legs and crawled between them. He pressed his lips just above the curve of Louis' ass making Louis exhale softly. Harry's fingers hooked into the waistband of Louis' leggings, pulling them down his legs slowly, kissing every bit of skin revealed to his eyes and his eyes only.

When Harry removed Louis' underwear, he marveled at Louis' ass. Harry pressed light and gentle kisses to Louis' skin before spreading Louis' cheeks. Louis buried his face into the sheets in embarrassment.

"Do you have any um...stuff?" Harry asked shyly.

Louis turned his head to look back at Harry, smiling at him. "I have lots of stuff, Harry, you need to be more specific," Louis teased.

Harry laughed quietly. "I mean stuff like lube, and uh, condoms."

Louis opened one of the drawers of his nightstand and pulled out the "stuff" Harry had requested. Harry took it from his hands and spread some lube on his fingers, making sure there was enough so it wouldn't hurt Louis. Harry's index finger circled around Louis' rim, making Louis hold his breath in anticipation. He slowly stuck his finger inside of Louis and his jaw almost dropped at how unbelievably tight Louis was. He pushed his finger in and out slowly and Louis' head dropped between his shoulders, amazed by how good Harry could make him feel with just one finger.

"More," he moaned, pushing back against Harry's finger desperately.

Harry added another one of his long fingers, bringing his mouth down to Louis' hole, licking teasingly. Louis was letting out the most beautiful sounds Harry had ever heard. Louis' small hand gripped the back of Harry's head, pushing him further into his ass and practically smothering Harry with his ass cheeks.

Harry fingers picked up their pace and he was lapping at Louis' hole like a thirsty dog, breathing deeply through his nose. Harry pulled out his fingers and pulled away from Louis' hole, ignoring Louis' disappointed whine. He squeezed Louis' ass cheeks once more, enjoying the soft tanned skin.

"Your arse is so perfect," Harry growled.

Harry grabbed Louis' hips and effortlessly flipped him over so Louis was looking up at him with his lustful blue eyes. Louis' eyes scanned Harry's torso, observing his tattoos. Harry pulled down his boxers, revealing himself to Louis whose eyes widened at Harry's size. Louis almost moaned at the thought of it inside of him.

Harry leaned between Louis' spread legs, kissing him. This time their kiss was slower, more passionate and sensual. Harry reached down and stroked Louis slowly, making Louis sigh deeply in his mouth. Louis brushed his hand away.

"Harry, please," he whined.

Harry grabbed the condom from behind himself, trying to open the packet. Louis took this time to reached down and wrap his small hand around Harry. Harry rested his hands on Louis' spread knees and looked down at Louis' hand moving in long, slow strokes. Harry groan, his head tipping back and his eyes shutting in pleasure. The feeling of Louis' hand stroking him felt so unbelievably good Harry could already feel himself getting close. Harry stopped Louis' hand before he came.

"I was about to come," he panted, making Louis give him a smug smile.

Harry rolled the condom onto his length and run the tip against Louis' hole a few times, looking Louis in the eyes to make sure he was ready. Louis gave him a slow nod to assure him he was alright, and Harry finally pushed in. When Harry got half of himself in, Louis winced at the burning sensation. Harry leaned over Louis, wrapping one of his arms around the back of Louis' neck and resting on his elbow. His other hand gripped Louis' side.

Louis was vocal and god, did he sound beautiful. Louis knew that some one noises he was making as Harry fucked him were ridiculous and loud but it felt so fucking good and Harry deserved to know how good he was making Louis feel. Harry leaned back, his hand brushing down Louis' stomach, but his touch ceased when he reached Louis' hard cock.

Harry's thrusts increased in speed until he built up a rhythm. Louis' back arched in pleasure and he bit his bottom lip. Harry leaned down, capturing Louis' lips in a quick kiss.

"You sound so beautiful, baby," Harry breathed into Louis' mouth.

Harry broke their kiss, but he stay close enough so that their lips brushed against each other and Louis' moaned into his mouth. Harry shifted his hips for a better angle that made Louis almost scream.

"Harry," Louis moaned, his arms coming around Harry's back.

Louis' nails dug into Harry's back as Harry started to fuck into him at an almost brutal pace. Louis' moans turned into gasps.

"Mm, I'm so close," Louis moaned desperately.

"You gonna come for me?" Harry growled in his ear.

Harry slowed down, but his thrusts were harder, making Louis gasp with every thrust into his red, abused hole. Harry reached down for Louis' red, dripping cock. He stroked him quickly, Louis' moans getting louder with every thrust.

"Come on, baby. Be a good boy and come for me," Harry's voice rumbled against Louis' ear and that was it for Louis.

Louis' body went rigid and he let out one last, loud, long moan as he threw his head back and sunk his nails deeply into Harry's back, come spurting out of his red prick. Harry watched in awe as Louis moaned his name and gasped in pleasure. Louis' small body squirming underneath him was enough to send Harry over the edge. Harry sped up his thrusts, riding out his orgasm. Louis whined from over sensitivity and Harry stopped his thrusts.

Harry rested his body against Louis, holding him in a warm embrace. Harry panted heavily, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace as he came down from his high. A long kiss was pressed to Louis forehead. Louis, however, had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"I'm so fucking in love with you," Harry whispered into Louis' forehead.

-

The sun peaked through Harry's window, shining right into Louis' eyes. Louis sat up, wincing from the dull pain in his lower region. He was cocooned in a white duvet in his bed. Memories of the night beige suddenly flooded Louis' fuzzy mind. Harry telling him he loved him, how Harry's hands felt running over his body, Harry's deep voice moaning in his ear.

Louis got out of bed, his blanket still wrapped around his petite body. It was then, Louis realized he was butt naked under his blanket. He blushes deeply before pulling on some briefs and a jumper that came down to his thighs. He walked out of his bedroom, smelling something cooking in his kitchen. It smelled like beans, bacon, and eggs.

When he walked into the kitchen, Harry was standing at stove, cooking some bacon and some scrambled eggs, his back facing Louis and his torso uncovered. Harry must've heart Louis' little footsteps because he turned around when Louis walked in, giving him a dimpled smile.

"Good morning, I woke up earlier but you were still asleep so I decided to make some food," Harry explained. "I know this is super cliché but I'm starving and I didn't want to leave."

Louis walked up to him, looking over at the stove and almost drooled at how good the food looked. And how Harry looked.

"I made an English breakfast, just to like remind you of home or whatever. It's really stupid. I'm sorry if you're like really homesick and this is emotionally triggering for you," Harry continued to ramble.

It amazed Louis how the same guy that made him see stars last night was a stuttering mess in front him the next morning.

Louis cut Harry off, "I'm kind of in love with you."

Harry's rambling stopped immediately, his eyes widening and his green pupils were filled with shock. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto him face.

"R-really?" he asked in disbelief.

Louis bit his lip shyly and looked down at his small feet. "Really."

Harry reached out for Louis' hand, pulling him closer so their chests touched. He bent his head down so their lips meets in a slow kiss that made Louis feel dizzy. The kiss was short and sweet and their eyes met afterwards.

"You're beautiful, Louis Tomlinson," Harry muttered.

"You're sweet, Harry Styles," Louis replied. "Like caramel."

**-**   
**AND THATS THE END. omff the ending is so sickly sweet I'm gonna throw up lmao. this took a really long to write but I really liked it and yeah. this story is also going to be on wattpad and tumblr so yeah.**


End file.
